


A Long Night Out

by ScuzBrains



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Babysitting, Canon Divergence, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, I actually wrote Garak lying for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScuzBrains/pseuds/ScuzBrains
Summary: A conflict of schedules leaves Garak at the mercy of the O'Brien children





	A Long Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Formatting might be a bit wonky, especially on desktop, I'm on Doctor ordered bedrest which includes not using my computer.

Garak stood before the mirror, meticulously brushing his hair. He reached for the small jar that held the product he used to starch it in place.

"Elim, you really don't need to do that." Bashir was using a small laser-based hand razor to shave, keeping any possible beard at bay, standing beside his partner and sharing the mirror. Acclimating to the shared bathroom took getting used to, but they had finally settled down into their new quarters. After some persuasion, Sisko had granted them a 'small family' quarters that was, as luck would have it, just about an equal distance between Garak's shop and the infirmary. 

The home was a clash of cultures and colors, but they were happy to be together without having lengthy discussions on who's bed to share for the night. Now they could save their arguments for literary tastes. 

"Well, we are going out tonight, aren't we, dearest?" 

Bashir chuckled and placed the razor on it's charging stand. "I'd hardly say that, we're only going over to Miles' and watching the kids." 

"You really are serious about that, it's not some- charming rouse to surprise me with a fancy dinner?" 

Bashir ran his fingers along Garak's hair and planted a kiss on his forehead, just above his crest. "Afraid not, dear. But you really don't have to come along." 

"And leave you to fend for yourself?" Garak wound a simple, brown cummerbund around his waist, smoothing his tunic out and turning to give Bashir a kiss, which he graciously accepted. 

"Elim, they're only children, Yoshi can't even talk yet!" 

"Yes, and that makes him the most dangerous." 

Bashir rolled his eyes, zipped his uniform, picked up the small bag he'd packed, and made his way to the door. "Well, come on if you're coming." 

Garak nodded and followed him, slipping his hand into Bashir's as they began their walk to the O'Brien residence.

Garak began to second guess his decision to tag along as Bashir rang the chime on the front door. Miles O'Brien answered the door in a wetsuit with an ill-fitting sweater thrown over. He had Kirayoshi balanced on his hip as he fiddled with the top of the zipper. 

"Give us a second, bloody thing got caught when I went to do it up, damn zipper always- oh! Sorry, er, hello Julian." He nodded in Garak's direction. "Garak." He said brusquely. 

Bashir walked through the door, followed by a hesitant Garak. "Evening Miles, what's with the getup? I thought you were going on a date tonight" Miles handed Kirayoshi to Bashir. He lifted the child by his underarms and brought him close to his face, grinning and muttering a hello to him.

"Well, Keiko finally agreed to go on that kayaking holoprogram with me! We're going on one she likes after of course, fair's fair and all. Molly, Julian is here! And his uh- ...Garak." Garak nodded politely in acknowledgement. 

Molly and Keiko entered the room together, making their way towards the small group assembled by the door. Molly squealed and grabbed Bashir's legs, latching on as they exchanged greetings. 

"We really can't thank you enough Julian, it was so last minute but this was the only night we'd both have free before I have to go back to Bajor." 

"Oh it's no problem at all! S'nice to get out of the house, especially if you've been cooped up with him." He playfully gestured to Garak with his head. The Cardassian gave his politest smile and leaned over to give Bashir a quick peck on the cheek. Molly grimaced and groaned as the adults laughed. 

Miles continued fumbling with his zipper. "If you do need anything, we're only gonna be over at Quarks, don't forget tha-" Bashir stopped him before he could begin the long list including bedtimes, favorite foods and stories, restrictions, and the like. 

"Miles, I've watched the little ones before." 

Miles huffed and nodded before attempting to recite his list again. "Yeah, but Garak hasn't! And-" 

Garak cleared his throat and gestured to the chronometer on the wall. "Chief, you and the missus better hurry before Quark gives away your reservation." 

Miles nodded. "Yeah, alright, c'mon Keiko, those white water rapids won't wait!" 

Keiko rolled her eyes and grabbed the pull of Miles' zipper, gently pulling it the rest of the way up. "We'll be back around 2200, really boys, thank you." 

Garak nodded again, polite as ever, as they headed out the door. Bashir, his hands full with the children called out reminding them to have a good time. Garak stood in the room, watching fondly as his partner bounced the baby while trying to share his attention with the little girl, still currently wrapped around his legs. 

He certainly wasn't surprised Bashir was good with children, being CMO meant he'd dealt with his fair share of children of all ages and species, but something inside him couldn't help but be enthralled whenever he saw him like this. He assumed it had something to do with his own childhood and family life being so unforgiving, even by most Cardassian standards. His mind began to drift, he thought of the past, and of possible futures they might have together. He had become fully lost in thought when Bashir's voice roused him. 

"Elim- Elim can you- augh- please!" Back in reality Garak had noticed Bashir's combadge had begun to chirp, a voice came through saying his head nurse was trying to contact him. Kirayoshi had knotted his small fingers into Bashir's hair and was currently mashing his other hand into his face. 

"Oh! Forgive me dearest, what should I-" before he could even finish his question, Bashir had placed the excited child into Garak's arms. He gently pulled the little hand from his hair and tapped the badge on his uniform. 

"Bashir here." He tried to pace as he listened and answered to the frantic nurse, his movements slowed by the giggling child latched onto him. 

Garak tentatively held the child at a bit of a distance from himself, and looked into his face. _He's so... smooth. No ridges, no crests, not a scale in sight. Of course, that does make sense, he is human after all but... the poor thing just looks so- _ "Hrk!" Garak had once again became lost in his own thoughts, and failed to notice Kirayoshi reaching at his face, once again knotting one hand into a waiting head of hair, his other hand had managed to simultaneously push and pull Garak's nose. He yanked at the feathery locks and hooked his small fingers into Garak's nostrils, squealing in delight as Garak began to grimace and wail. Bashir gave a hurried sign-off to the nurse over the com and wrenched his legs from Molly's grasp. 

"Oh! Oh I'm so sorry Elim- ah, no no Yoshi! You don't pull-" He carefully wrestled Garak's hair and nose from the boy's hands and looked around the room. Spotting a nearby toy on the floor, he kicked it closer with his foot and picked it up, placing it in Kirayoshi's waiting hands. "There, much better, hm? Are you alright Elim?" Bashir used his hands to smooth Garak's hair back into place, best he could.

"Barely, you know I was right about him being dangerous, he could have ripped my hair out!" 

Bashir kissed and soothed the Cardassian. "I'm sorry dear, I had an important call." 

"Ah, yes, what was that all about?" Bashir frowned and avoided eye contact. Hesitating for a beat, he answered. "About that- they... I'm needed in the infirmary. A small ship ran through a debris field and some people got hurt, they can't-" 

Garak put on his best air of feigned confidence. "Go, Julian, you have a job to do." 

"Are you sure? I could call Miles and-" 

"Julian, let them have their fun. I can handle this." 

"Elim..." 

Garak craned his neck to give Bashir a chaste kiss. "Two children, just a couple hours, we'll be fine dear." 

Bashir hugged Garak and tousled Kirayoshi's hair. "I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. Now, if _anything_ goes wrong, you promise me you'll contact Miles or myself?" 

"I promise dear, go." Bashir nodded and jogged away, tapping his badge to tell the infirmary he would arrive shortly.   
Garak watched him leave, trying to bounce Kirayoshi as he'd seen Bashir do earlier. He looked around the room for Molly, nearly falling over as she hooked her arms around his legs. 

"Where's Julian going?" 

"He had to go to work." 

"But he just got here! And he was supposed to babysit Yoshi! Not me though, I don't need a babysitter anymore." Garak quirked a brow ridge. 

"Oh, I'm sure. But unfortunately he does have a very important job to do, so, I will... 'babysit' your little brother." 

Molly thought for a moment. "Okay spoonhead." 

Garak sputtered. "Excuse me!?"   
Molly shrugged nonchalantly. "That's what daddy calls you, he says you're 'Julian's spoonhead' and laughs all the time." 

Garak quirked his brow again and frowned. "I'll have to have a talk with 'daddy' when he returns... Please Molly, just call me Garak, or even Mister Garak, if you'd prefer." 

Molly nodded. "Okay Mister Garak." 

Garak smiled at her. "Well, now that we've got that out of the way, what would you like to d-" Garak was interrupted as Kirayoshi threw his toy, hitting him squarely in the face and bouncing off to land on the floor. The baby again squealed in delight as his sister giggled, scrambling to chase the toy and bring it back. 

"Here you go Mister Garak." She held it out to him. Garak hefted the baby and adjusted him so he could comfortably held with one hand, leaving his other free to grab the toy.

"Thank you dear." As Kirayoshi began to fuss, Garak raised the toy and lightly shook it in front him. It was a small plush resembling a Klingon targ. A larger one could be seen in the room, which he assumed belonged to Molly. _What do I do with this..._ Curiously, he moved the toy as though it was walking, rocking it back and fourth and quietly trying to imitate the noise of a running targ's hooves. "Shh- shh- Ah, see look, your little targ is here for you hatchling! Why you have a targ however I'm not sure, they're not the friendliest of-" Kirayoshi began to cry. _He can't have understood that!_ "Oh! Shh, no no hatchling, your targ is here-" Garak rocked and bounced Kirayoshi, desperately waving the toy and and making targ noises to no avail. 

"Mister Garak, why did you call him a hatchling?" 

Garak huffed and continued trying to calm him. "Well, that is what one calls a baby, isn't it?" 

"But Yoshi didn't hatch, he was in aunt Nerys' tummy!" 

_What. Of course he- oh, right, mammals._ "I suppose you're correct." He held and bounced Yoshi, near frantically waving the toy about. "What are you so upset about? Surely it can't be because I won't let you pull my hair... is it because Julian left?" 

"It's okay Mister Garak, he cries a lot. I think it's 'cause he's hungry this time." 

Garak looked at the children then quickly made his way to the replicator in the kitchen area. "What does he eat? I remember when I was a hatchling, being fed a porridge with small bits of meat and Yamok sauce..." He trailed off as he looked through the list of meals in the replicator. 

"You remember being a baby?" Molly asked, sitting herself at the dining table. 

"Oh yes, most of it. Not much to remember, a hatchling can't do much, as I'm sure you know." He answered distractedly while trying to fuss with Yoshi, thankful for once that his hearing was so poor. 

Molly watched him with an incredulous look. "Hello? He's a baby! He drinks milk!" 

Garak frowned and turned his head. "My child, I'm sure I don't need to tell you that I am incapable of nursing." 

Molly rolled her eyes and dropped from the chair, walking over to the replicator. She stood on her toes to reach a button on it, and spoke. "Infant supplement 230b, O'Brien Blend. 8 ounces, bottle, warm." A small clear bottle with off-white liquid appeared in the replicator. Yoshi stopped crying near instantly at the sound of the machine and began reaching for for the bottle. Garak slowly grabbed it, looking at Molly, who stood beaming with pride in front of him. 

"Thank you... ?" 

"He's gonna try and hold it, but you have to hold it for him or he just spills it. Last time daddy tried to let him hold it he got milk all over his uniform." 

Garak nodded. "And for you? Or perhaps you eat later..." He worried to himself that he really was quite underprepared to watch the children. _Julian or the chief will be here in no more then 3 hours, I can do this. It's just 3 hours, what could possibly happen._

Molly waited for a moment, thinking, before answering him. "Well, I usually have dinner later then this, but I guess I can eat now. You don't gotta worry about the replicator though, I got this. Like I said, Yoshi's the one who needs a babysitter here." 

Garak nodded, suppressing a laugh and pulled a chair close to the table, trying to figure out the best way to hold the baby for his feeding. 

"Strawberry ice cream with hot fudge, and cherries, and sprinkles, and-" 

"Computer, cancel!" Garak looked back in time to see Molly go from excitedly staring at the replicator, to frowning at him. 

"Hey, what gives! That's a traditional dinner in my family, it's very nutritious and-" 

Garak chuckled. "I know what ice cream is. And I'm quite sure your parents want you to have something more... wholesome before any kind of dessert. What sort of meals do you like to have, hm?" 

Molly pouted and stood by the replicator. She rolled her eyes knowing she was caught, and requested a plate of chicken tenders with ketchup. "Um, Mister Garak?" 

"Yes?" 

"Um, well, I still don't need a babysitter. But- can you help me, I can't reach..." 

Garak nodded, rising from his seat to grab the plate and move it to the table. Yoshi had begun to fuss and whine again when they left the bottle on the table, but Garak quieted him. He sat in the chair, watching Molly begin to eat, and picked up the bottle. He adjusted his arms under Yoshi to make sure the child was properly supported, and held the bottle to his face. Yoshi eagerly grasped the bottle in his hands and began to feed. Garak recalled the warning Molly had given him, and firmly held the bottle. "My, he certainly was hungry. And you seem to be as well." 

Molly nodded her head to indicate 'so-so' as she hurriedly chewed and swallowed. "Aren't you gonna eat Mister Garak?" 

Garak thought for a moment. "Perhaps when little Kirayoshi is finished. My hands are a bit full at the moment" 

Molly smiled and nodded before returning to her plate. When the children had finished their respective meals, Garak collected the dishes and put them into the replicator. Balancing Yoshi on his hip, he made a quick request to the machine. "Small chocolate biscuit, warm, with a side of... strawberry ice cream, wasn't it?" 

Molly nodded enthusiastically. 

Garak bought the dishes to the table, sliding the ice cream to Molly. "Now the baby... I don't suppose he can sit in a chair, now can he?" 

Molly nodded 'no' as she began to attack the ice cream with a flourish. 

Garak paced, contemplating and bouncing the baby to keep him calm. "I think the little fellow's tired after that, do you have a bed for him? A ----?" 

Molly put her spoon down and gave Garak a quizzical look. 

"----? It's oh- hmm... honestly this universal translator business-" _Even without a translation for it surely humans must have something..._ "It's a small bed, there's- sides to it? Sometimes they can move- like this." Cautiously, as he had never done this, he began to rock Kirayoshi. He moved his arms in gentle, but controlled movements, ensuring the child would stay secure throughout the movements. 

Molly, who had begun eating again, dropped her spoon with a clatter and an exclamation, dropping from her chair. "Oh, the bassoonist!" 

_The what?_ "Molly, what are-" he began to call after the child, before she already reappeared, wheeling in a small, simple bed. A round mattress with soft walls was supported by protrusions that allowed it to sway. 

"Mommy and Daddy call it the bassoonist, but it's just a baby bed." 

"Thank you, Molly. Now-" Garak stepped towards the little bed, and carefully placed Kirayoshi in the center. A small chirp sounded from somewhere in the frame, and it began to slowly rock. The baby cooed and spread out. Molly reached into the bed and pulled a small blanket over him, and he was soon asleep. 

Garak nodded with a pleased sound, and sat back down at the table, picking bites off the small dessert he'd replicated with a fork, as Molly returned to hers. She quickly finished her ice cream, and Garak had eaten enough to keep him sated, so he picked up their plates to be reclaimed. He sat back down, put his elbows on the table, and tented his hands, resting his chin atop them. "Tell me Molly, I'm a bit new to this whole babysitting thing. Now that Yoshi is asleep, I don't know what I'm to do. I know you don't need a babysitter, but I can't just leave... is there anything you'd like me to do? Perhaps I can... tell you a story?" 

The child copied Garak's posture. Head in hands, she stared at him. "No." 

_Ah, that's all I had._ he quirked a brow ridge. "No?" 

She smiled at him. "No, I have a much better idea." 

Garak gently put his hands on the table, tilting his head and widening his eyes. "Do you?" _I'm sure this is going to involve more ice cream._

She nodded, then again copied his pose. "Mmhm. You need a makeover." 

His jaw dropped. "A- do I now? Why do you say that?" 

"Duh, so Julian will ask you to marry him."

He tried his best to keep his cool, but his eyes were wide as saucers, and it was getting harder to force a smile. "What makes you so sure he'll be the one to ask me? I might be the one to ask Julian." 

"Yeah, but if you don't get a makeover, he's gonna say no." She replied nonchalantly. 

Garak was so startled by her bluntness that he nearly fell out of his chair. _Are all children so..._ He pondered, thinking about how the last time he'd tried to even talk to a child, it resulted in a bite so deep, he needed medical attention. He nearly shuddered at the thought. _Brutal._ Looking at the chronometer and seeing that even after dinner, he still had at nearly 3 hours left. He could think of no way out of this. "You drive a hard bargain. What did you... have in mind?" 

Molly grinned. "Hang on." She ran out of the room again, taking longer this time then when she fetched the baby's bed. 

_I guess, as long as she doesn't cut my hair, it'll be nothing I can't wash off..._

"I'm ready!" She called out from the living room. "The salon is open!" 

Garak fought to not laugh at that. He made his way out of the kitchen and found Molly waiting for him next to a small plastic vanity, with a small plastic chair in front of it. _Oh surely she can't mean for me to-_

"Come on, sit down! I'm gonna make you the prettiest alien in the whole space." 

He trudged towards the chair. "Really, in the whole space?" She nodded and pulled out the chair for him. _At least she's chivalrous._ Cautiously, and using the vanity shelf for stability, Garak began to lower himself to the chair. If it was any taller then 30 centimeters, he'd be surprised, but all that was on his mind now was trying to follow instructions. 

The back of the chair dug into his spine, his knees were nearly at his chest, and, worst of all, this chair was not nearly wide enough for his rear. His ears burned with embarrassment. He couldn't even balance without bracing himself. 

"Perfect!" Molly cheered. She picked up a small plastic two-tiered stool, and dropped it behind Garak. He felt absolutely trapped. And he didn't like that the baby was out of his sight, the 'mirror' attached to the vanity, if it could even be called that, offered a very blurry reflection, so much so that he couldn't make out his own face. 

"Ah- Molly, before we begin, would you mind pushing the- what did you call it, the... bassoonist? Could you bring it this way so I can keep an eye on your brother?" 

"Okay." Garak could hear her run towards the kitchen. 

"Slowly please, we don't want to wake him up now, do we?" The sound of running feet stopped, if she had begun walking again, it wasn't loud enough for him to hear. 

"Oh no Mister Garak, then we'd have to cancel your salon appointment!" 

_Oh. Maybe we should wake him up._ Garak swallowed his pride. "Well we certainly can't have that." Molly parked the baby next to the vanity, then slipped on a small smock, with pockets that looked like they were packed full of who knows what. She climbed up the stepping stool and stood behind him, he heard the sound of plastic rattling against more plastic. "So what did you er- have in mind? Not a hair cut I hope." He felt little fingers in his hair, playing with the ends. 

"No... mommy said I'm not allowed to use the scissors if her or daddy isn't here. " 

Garak could hardly contain his relief. "Oh now that _is_ too bad." 

Molly sighed. "Yeah, but it's okay, I can still make you pretty." 

"Good!" He couldn't remember the last time he had to work this hard at forcing a smile. 

"I think I'll start by brushing your hair." 

_That's... not so bad._ He felt himself relax a bit. "Alri- _hrghk!_" a small plastic comb dug through his hair, pulling more then brushing. 

"That happens when mommy and daddy brush my hair too, they say I just need to brush it more, so I guess you should too." She continued dragging the comb through his hair without mercy. 

He managed to squeak out an 'Mmhm' through a clenched jaw. 

She raked it through a few more times, then dropped the comb in her smock pocket. "There we go, now for the ponytail." 

Garak bit his cheek. "Pony tail? What's that?" 

Molly gasped. "You don't know what a ponytail is!? You _are_ weird." 

Garak raised his brows. "I guess I am." 

"Oh well, you'll see." 

He took a deep breath and gave her another 'Mmhm'. Suddenly, he found himself fighting to not cry out again as his hair was pulled. As Molly fussed with the locks in on her hands, Garak felt his head pulled in all directions, then she was done. He felt for the hair that usually just about reached his shoulders, panicking slightly when he could not find it, until he found it, tied up with an elastic band of some kind. "How- how long does this stay in?" 

"Until Julian asks you to marry him, of course." She said matter of factly. 

"O-okay." Garak took another deep breath. _I'm not going to survive tonight. Am I?_ he heard the sound of plastic on plastic again, then felt small, weak tugs at his scalp, all over the top of his head. "What are you doing now Molly?" He asked, trying to sound curious, rather then scared. 

"Hair clips, they make anything look pretty, so you need a lot of them." 

His eyes widened again, but he said nothing for a moment. "Well, you are the expert." 

He heard her jump down the steps behind him. "Yeah, I am!" She picked up the step again, bringing it around so she could stand in front of Garak, perfectly filling the space between him and the fake mirror. 

"Now it's time for makeup." She grinned, and now that she could see his face, Garak had to work extra hard at keeping a smile on it. 

"Oh... lovely." She reached into the smock and pulled out a small, flat, plastic box and a little brush. 

"You might wanna keep your eyes closed. And your mouth." Garak gave a small nod, then closed his eyes. He felt the brush on his cheek, moving in circles, and already, he felt the makeup caking and catching between his scales. He felt it again on his opposite cheek, then winced as the bristles brushed his chufa. "No I think that needs blue... Julian likes blue, he's always wearing it, and it matches your eyes." 

Garak could do nothing but make a noise of agreement behind his closed lips. He felt the brush on his chufa again, and knew it would be sore for at least a day. "Now your eyeshadow..." He anticipated the brush against his eyelid, making sure not to flinch. The action was repeated on the other eye. "And the mascara..." the sound of plastic rattling, then a pressure on his eyelid. It felt like he was being written on with a pen. _I hope this washes off easily._

"And the lip stick... glitter, or no glitter?" 

Garak stammered for a moment. "I-" 

"yeah, you're right, glitter." Not a second later, he felt the makeup being smeared along his mouth. The texture reminded him of when he had the misfortune of kissing Bashir's hair after he had applied far too much gel. It was sticky, it was grainy, it was altogether unpleasant. The small amount that made it past his lips was even worse, it didn't have a taste, but it coated his mouth, and the glitter felt like little daggers on his tongue.

"Okay, you can open 'em now, I'll need your help picking nail polish colours." 

He slowly opened his eyes, grateful he couldn't see himself in the toy mirror. 

"I'll paint yours, then you can paint mine, I don't know _anyone_ except mommy who can paint their own nails." 

Garak tilted he head and smiled, feeling the makeup on every crevice of his face. "She must be very talented." 

Molly nodded in agreement and went about pulling bottles of nail polish out of the smock. "I want this one! Which one do you want Mister Garak?" Molly picked up a green, glittery bottle, then gestured to the rest on the vanity table. 

"Well theres just so many choices! Let's see..." with some difficulty, he bent over, examining the coloured bottles before him. He picked up one that looked to contain a powder blue, one of the few that didn't contain glitter. "How's this?" 

She excitedly took the bottle from him. "Oh perfect! This'll match all the pretty makeup I put on you." 

_Don't remind me._

"Here, put your hand on the table." After Molly has scooped the unused bottles back into her smock, Garak did as he was told and put his hand on the little table, palm down, fingers splayed. He couldn't help but recoil at the strong chemical smell that was unleashed when the bottle was uncapped. Molly giggled. "Don't worry, you get used to it." 

"Oh I'm sure." He wrinkled his nose, but made no other complaint. As carefully as anyone her age could, Molly began applying the polish. To her credit, she covered every nail on his hand, though he could have lived without the excess staining his fingertips. 

"Okay, keep this one on the table so it dries, but move it over so we have space for the other one." 

Garak wordlessly complied, not wanting to risk staining his suit. "You're quite good at this Molly-" he lied. "Do you practice a lot?" 

She began her work on Garak's second hand. "Mm sometimes. When they're not busy, mommy and daddy let me practice on them." 

His brow ridges raised. "Do they now?" 

"Mmhm." Garak relished the thought of Miles O'Brien in his position, hair clips, cosmetics, and all. Before long, Molly had covered all his nails, and was carefully putting the cap back on the bottle, slipping it into her pocket. "Okay, let it dry for a second, then you can do mine." 

He nodded, keeping his hands on the table. "I should warn you, I've never done this before." 

Molly gestured for him to move his hands over and sat down on her stepping stool. "That's okay-" She said, passing the spangled green bottle to Garak. "You can't be much worse then daddy." 

He chuckled to himself, then uncapped the bottle, the pungent smell nearly making his eyes water. "I don't know if I could ever get used to that." 

The child laughed at him and held her hand out. Garak held the brush in one hand, and with the other, picked up her little hand, holding it closer and squinting. Carefully, he started painting the tiny nails, trying his best not to get any of the paint on her skin. When he'd covered all the nails on the first hand, he gestured for Molly to raise the other. He repeated the steps he took with the first, then let the little hand go, and screwed the bottle closed. 

"How did I do?" He asked, holding out the bottle to her. She gestured to her smock pocket, and he carefully dropped it in. 

"Pretty good, for your first time at least." He smiled, looking at the blue mess on his hands, and the slightly less messy green on hers. 

"Well thank you very much, Miss Molly. Now, since my makeover is finished, what shall we do? We've got..." he paused to look towards the chronometer. More time had passed then he expected. "A bit over an hour before your parents get home." 

Molly thought for a minute. "Could you tell me a story? Earlier you said you wanted to." 

Garak clasped his hands together. "Yes, of course! Let me j- Molly where are you going this time?" 

She had taken the smock off and hung it on a low hook next to the vanity, then sprinted away again. Within moments, she was back, carrying a Padd with a large display screen, and soft, reinforced edges. She tapped at the display, then handed it to Garak. "This one." She smiled at him and bounced on her feet. 

"Flotter and the Perfect Day?" 

She nodded. "It's one of my favorites, daddy even takes me to the holodeck so we can play it there sometimes." 

Garak quirked a brow then nodded. "Would you mind if we relocated to the couch? I'm afraid this chair is a bit small for me." Molly agreed, and went to move the baby again, pulling him beside the couch, and waiting expectantly. Garak stood slowly, again using the vanity to stabilize himself. He gave a good stretch then made his way to the couch, surprised when Molly climbed into his lap. 

"This way I can see the pictures better." He nodded and looked for the button that would let him start the story. 

"You know, I've never read this one, you're teaching me many things tonight." 

Molly giggled and pressed the button on the Padd. "Come on, start it up!" 

Garak held his hands up in surrender, then lowered them and began reading. By the time he'd gotten about a chapter in, Molly has fallen asleep. Not wanting to disturb the peace, he set the Padd down and leaned back. The children were asleep, and as soon as he figured out how he could move Molly, he could run to the shower and clean his face and hands. He just needed one moment to close his eyes, just to think. One moment and he'd get up.

###### 

Julian and the O'Briens found each other at the front door at the same time, both parties asking the other of they'd looked in yet. Miles waved the door open and stepped in. Worried at first, he ended up having to stifle laughter. 

Garak was sprawled out on the couch, fast asleep with Molly in his lap, and his face covered in shades of blue and pink, with lots of glitter. Keiko followed behind him, talking distractedly to Bashir. 

"I just hope Molly wasn't too much trouble, she can be a bit of a handful sometimes." 

Miles chuckled and pointed towards the couch. "I'll say she was." Keiko covered her mouth but her smile was obvious. 

If Bashir had made any attempt to not laugh, he'd failed miserably. "Oh Elim what has she _done_ to you." He laughed until he had to wipe at his eyes, then walked towards the couch with Miles. The chief carefully picked up his daughter, and carried her to her bedroom. Bashir leaned over the couch and gently shook Garak awake. "Elim- Elim dear, you fell asleep." 

Garak woke up with a start, he went to run his hand down his face and recoiled when he felt the make up. He shook the sleep out of his head and sat up. "The children-" 

"They're fine dear, you did wonderfully." Garak took a deep breath and yawned, putting his arms around Bashir and leaning into him. 

"If I _ever_ volunteer for this again, stop me. I don't know how you manage to do this so often." Bashir laughed and hugged his partner. 

Keiko stood over them from behind the couch. "Would you boys like to use the shower before you go home? Garak seems to have a little something, just over-" she went to point but then gestured to his whole face and laughed. "Boy, she did a number on you." 

Garak laughed himself. "Well, she _insisted_ I need a makeover, and her reasoning was so Julian would ask me to marry him!" Bashir choked on air while Garak and Keiko laughed. 

His face reddened, and he stood up, pulling Garak to his feet. "Come on lover boy, lets get you a shower, then get you home." Garak held Bashir's hand as the pair walked towards the shower. "Thank you Keiko, we'll let yourselves out, you and Miles can head to sleep." 

She nodded and went to collect Kirayoshi. "Thank you, both of you, again. And look, Garak even put the baby in his little bassinet." 

Garak looked back with a confused expression. "Bahs e net? That's not what Molly called it." 

She chuckled. "Oh that, it's one of those things with kids, we try to tell her it's one way, but she insists it's a totally different word." 

Garak nodded thoughtfully. "My translator wouldn't even try to tell me what humans call a ---, I had no choice but to take her word." 

Bashir grinned fondly at him. "You'll have to teach me some Cardassi someday Elim, especially if this makeover worked and I ask you to marry me. " 

Garak made a small noise in his throat but kept walking towards the bathroom with his partner. 

Keiko wheeled the bassinet into the bedroom she shared with her husband. Miles was already there, waiting under the covers for her. She quickly changed into her bedclothes and joined him. "It looks like we've got another babysitter for Molly we can call on." 

Miles leaned over for a kiss. "Good, that means we can get more alone time." They laughed until a shriek from the bathroom caught their attention. After a moment they began to laugh again. "I think he finally looked in the mirror."

**Author's Note:**

> Garak complained to Bashir all night long because he had to be nice for a couple of hours


End file.
